Last wish
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Grandma Tracy's last wish, lots of feelings and sadness across the whole family. Thunderbirds belong to Gerry Anderson and he will always live on :)
1. Grandma

Ruth Tracy smiled to herself as she looked through the family's photo album from births to their most recent vacation, she sighed thinking back to before International Rescue and their old house, this new luxury they were living in now had taken time to get used to and had been a challenge for Jeff and his two eldest. Leaving the house they had grown up in with their mother had been one of the most difficult moves they had ever made. Ruth turned to the next page of a family group photo with Lady Penelope and thought back to the visit they had had from her last summer, Penny's words still ran through her head.

_"Never been to a stately home, one of the only things I haven't."_

_"Of course you must come" Penelope had smiled invitedly before turning back to Jeff and Virgil._

Ruth closed the book and checked the time, the boys had been on a rescue mission for four hours now, she made her way into the lounge and found Jeff talking to Scott over the radio.

"How was it son?"

"Fine Dad, we're just packing up, there weren't many casualties thankfully, and we should be home in an hour."

"See you then son" Jeff turned away and looked round "mother, is something wrong?"

Ruth thought back to her last check up at the hospital.

_"Mrs Tracy, we've discovered a lung cancer, I'm afraid it's incurable, we estimate you have about seven months left, we're sorry."_

That was five months ago, Ruth smiled at her son.

"I'm fine Jefferson, the boys are on their way back then?"

"Yes, shouldn't be too long, I think I'll go and wait for them on the balcony, coming mother?" Jeff stood up and stretched his arms.

Ruth nodded and followed her son out into the bright sunshine, she sat down and rubbed the sides of her hips gently.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's very hard to explain, you've had enough heartbreak and loss" Ruth didn't look at her son.

"I don't understand, are you ill?"

"Sort of, it's like an illness."

"Mother, what is it?"

Ruth took a moment before answering "I have lung cancer, they estimate I have roughly two months to live."

Thunderbird 1's reflection glittered as she flew over the Pacific ahead of Thunderbird 2.

"Virg, you got everyone safely out of that building right?"

"Yes for the umpteenth time" Virgil sighed, in the background Alan and Gordon laughed.

"Just checking, I'll stop now" Scott laughed "I'll be so glad to get in that shower, I've got dust all over me."

"You and us both" Alan piped in over the radio.

"ETA now ten minutes" Virgil checked the time "looks like we'll be in time for dinner."

"See you at the table fellas" Scott said then picked up speed skimming the water's surface before disappearing into the distance.

"He never can resist showing off can he?" Gordon said sitting back in his chair.

"That's Scott for you" Alan shared a look with Gordon which made him laugh.

It wasn't long before both crafts were back under the island, up on the balcony Jeff was pacing whilst Ruth was trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

"How long have you known?"

"Five months."

"Five?!"

"Jeff please, I couldn't do anything or say anything, not with the rescue business going so well."

"That's not the point mother."

"Quit worrying about me, your boys are home" Ruth scolded.

Jeff turned to face the lounge where Scott was entering with Virgil, he tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes, Scott narrowed his eyes at his father questioningly then looked at Ruth.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Sure, how was the rescue?"

"No problems, it's very quiet round here, are you sure everything is ok?"

"Everything is fine Scott!" Jeff closed his eyes impatiently.

Virgil elbowed Scott lightly and indicated that they should leave, on their way out they grabbed Alan and Gordon. Once down in Virgil's studio, named so as he was the only one who really used it, Scott spoke up.

"Something's going on between Dad and Grandma."

"What makes you say that?" Gordon asked.

"I just asked Dad if everything was alright and he yelled at me, plus Grandma looked very sad, almost in pain."

"Has Dad hurt her?" Alan looked up from the couch.

"No, it's like something inside is hurting her."

"An illness perhaps?" Virgil asked pausing the quiet melody he was playing.

"You don't think she's y'know, terminally ill or something?" Gordon said biting his lip.

"I don't know but Dad sure was upset about something, he didn't seem to want me or Virgil in the room" Scott leant against the piano.

"This is serious guys, I haven't noticed any change in Grandma, if she is ill she's done a very good job at hiding it" Alan looked round at his brothers who all had fear in their eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked joining Virgil on the stool.

"For a start we don't let Dad know that we think something is wrong, let them sort something out. If Dad wants us to know, he'll tell us when he wants to" Virgil said as the others nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, lets re-join Dad, remember, don't bring up this subject" Scott stood up and lead his brothers out.

Later that afternoon Ruth found some time to make a private call, the one name she thought of was Penelope.

"Hello?"

"Penelope, it's Ruth."

"Darling, how are you?"

"Not good, something serious has come up."

"What's wrong?" Penelope sounded worried.

Ruth sighed to herself "I have lung cancer."

There was a long silence from England "I'm so sorry Ruth, how is the family coping?"

"I haven't told them, only Jeff" Ruth said sadly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"There's only one thing, fulfil my dream."

"Yes?"

"To visit a stately home."

"Oh Ruth, of course you can come over, how about Thursday?"

"Thursday sounds great."

"See you then Ruth, I do advise you tell your grandsons tomorrow, give my love to Jeff" Penelope hung up.

Ruth sat back and thought about how she was going to tell the boys about her condition, she decided she would sit them all down in the lounge tomorrow morning.

After dinner Scott waited until everyone had left and called John.

"What's up Scott? You don't usually call from your watch."

"We're worried about Grandma, we were talking earlier and think she's seriously ill."

"You mean like a cancer or something?" John looked puzzled.

"We're not sure, but whenever we ask Dad if he's ok, he tells us to piss off basically, anyway I'm sending Alan up to come and get you this evening when everyone is asleep."

"Dad is going to kill you when he hears Thunderbird 3 take off."

"That's a risk I am willing to make, if Grandma's life depends on it, he hasn't got a leg to stand on."

John nodded "alright, what time is Alan going to take off?"

"No idea, Dad doesn't seem to sleep so I'm putting Gordon in charge of looking out for him."

"Shouldn't you put Virgil in charge of that job, I mean Dad usually sleeps in the lounge and the piano is there, Virgil could keep an eye out for him there."

"Y'know that's not a bad idea John, right, I'll get onto that. I'll call you later this evening, see ya" Scott switched off the watch and went to seek out Virgil.

Meanwhile Gordon was preparing to take up his role as watchdog when Scott came hurrying towards him.

"Gordon, have you seen Virgil?"

"No, have you tried his room?"

"Not yet, by the way, where are you going?"

"To look out for Dad, we're still going ahead with the plan tonight?"

"Yeah, this is why I need to find Virgil, there's been a slight change of plan" Scott looked past his brother down the corridor.

"I'll help you find him Scott, if it affects me I'm in" Gordon raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon then and hurry up."

The two reached Virgil's room and Scott pressed the con button.

"Virg, you in there?"

"Sure Scott, come on in" Virgil's voice answered.

The door slid open and Scott walked in followed by Gordon, Virgil was sitting by the window playing his guitar.

"So I need to look out for Dad around here while Gordon keeps the lounge clear?" Virgil asked.

"This is where the plan has changed, I was talking to John earlier and he suggested you should be in the lounge instead of Gordon."

Gordon frowned "why him? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, it's just Virgil could be at the piano and keep an eye out for Dad from there."

"And how long do you think I can play for?" Virgil looked up smugly.

"Just whilst Thunderbird 3 is taking off, I'm sure Dad will hear her, but we need a head start. John has to be down here by early morning."

"What's the time now?"

Virgil put the guitar down and turned his wrist towards his face "five to 11."

"Ah man, Dad is going to be up for ages" Gordon groaned.

"Ok, you two go and get Alan and meet me in the lounge, dad is upset so he might go to bed early, you never know" Scott pulled Virgil to his feet and gently pushed him towards the door along with Gordon "see you in five."

"FAB" Virgil smiled and made his way towards Alan's room, they paused outside hearing giggling "Tintin" Virgil laughed as Gordon winked.

To Scott's correct guess his father was still up and looking very distressed, he sat down at the piano to wait for Virgil and looked at the time.

"Hey Dad, you look knackered. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I've got too much on my mind son" Jeff didn't look up from the desk.

"It's 11pm."

"I know. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I can't, too awake."

"Join the club."

Scott sighed to himself then smiled with relief as his brothers came in "about time guys."

"Boys, can't you let your old man have some peace?" Jeff smiled.

"Oh sorry Dad, Virgil said he'd treat us to a new composition tonight" Gordon said quickly dodging Virgil's elbow.

"Well sorry Virgil, I'd love to stay and listen but I have lots of work to do. I'll see you in the morning" Jeff yawned and got up to leave the room.

"Scott, you didn't say it was going to be that easy" Alan hissed in surprise.

"Neither did I" Scott watched his father go and then got up from the piano stool "anyway let's get on with this. Virg, start playing. Gordy, could you watch the corridors?"

"Sure, good luck Alan, fellas" Gordon smiled and took up his position.


	2. Secret revealed

"You ready Alan?" Virgil called from the piano.

"Yep. Scott, send me down."

"FAB, good luck Alan. We'll try and keep Dad distracted, he's in his room at the moment" Scott pressed the button and the sofa went down, soon enough the ground vibrated quietly as the rockets fired on Thunderbird 3, Scott called Gordon.

"Gordon, watch that corridor like an eagle."

"You've got it Scott" Gordon answered quietly into the watch.

"There she goes" Virgil looked out at the dark sky, Thunderbird 3 was still going up "any movement from Dad?"

"Nope, he must actually be asleep" Gordon said "I'm making my way back in, looks like Dad isn't going to bother us tonight."

"Ok Gordon, come in but keep an ear out" Scott said smiling at his brother's expression.

"Scott, how long do I have to keep playing?" Virgil sighed.

"Take a break Virg, by the way good distracting, even though Dad didn't come in" Scott laughed as Virgil stretched his arms.

"Thanks, do you think we should go and check if Dad is ok?"

"Are you crazy? No, we have to wait for Thunderbird 3's return, otherwise we could be caught."

"FAB, hi Gordon. No movement at all from Dad?"

"Not a whisper, I hope he's ok."

Jeff Tracy was not ok, Thunderbird 3 hadn't disturbed his sleep one bit, he had his head buried in the pillow and was crying softly, back in the lounge the boys had received contact from Alan.

"I've got John, we're on our way back now, any sign of Dad?"

"No, it's not like him at all I must say, what's your ETA?" Virgil asked.

"1am at the moment, out."

It wasn't long before Thunderbird 3 came into sight, all three boys looked out at the corridor for movement but no-one came, Alan's voice made them all jump.

"Scott, we're ready to come up."

"Sure thing Alan, well done."

"Thanks, see you in a bit."

Once Alan and John were in the lounge Scott and Virgil got straight into explaining the situation.

"So Dad really hasn't heard us? You've got to be kidding" John exclaimed.

"He didn't hear Thunderbird 3 at all" Gordon said still checking the door cautiously.

"Perhaps we should go to bed, we'll go past dad's room" Virgil suggested.

"Alright, but quietly" Scott got up and followed his brothers out.

Scott approached Jeff's room and signalled to his brothers to be quiet.

"What's up Scott?" John whispered as Scott listened in through Jeff's door.

Scott paused and sighed to himself, Jeff really wasn't alright "he's fine, c'mon let's get to bed."

The clock changed to 4am and Scott was still awake, he had heard all he needed, his dad's own sobs, something was definitely wrong with Grandma.

The next morning Ruth was pacing the lounge waiting for her grandsons, how do you break that you have cancer to such young boys? These questions were buzzing round her head, then Gordon came in followed by Alan.

"Grandma, you're up early, anything wrong?"

"Ah Alan, Gordon. Do you where your other brothers are?"

"No idea, but I think they're coming, I heard Scott getting up a minute ago, see you later" Alan started to leave but Ruth stopped him.

"Wait dear, I'd like to talk to all of you."

Just then Scott, Virgil and John entered the room all in deep conversation about a recent mission.

"Boys, could I have a word with you please?" Ruth sat them down and sighed.

"What's wrong Grandma?" Virgil asked.

"I don't have much time."

"For what?" Gordon said encouragingly.

"Let me finish. It's about my life, I haven't got long until it's over" Ruth took a deep breath "lung cancer."

John immediately got up to comfort Ruth "oh Grandma, I'm so sorry, does Dad know?"

"He's completely broken by it, I didn't even know if I had the courage to tell you" Ruth looked round at her teary eyed grandsons.

"Is there anything we can do?" Virgil asked wiping his eyes.

"No dear, you boys have already done so much for me. By the way, Penny has invited me to her place on Thursday."

"What for?"

"My last wish was to visit a stately home and well Penny invited me over, I haven't even told your father about this yet."

"Here's your chance" Gordon looked up as Jeff walked in "morning Dad."

"Ah, I see you've told them mother" Jeff looked around at his sons.

"Yes, I decided it was today or never" Ruth smiled feebly "Jeff dear, there's something I need to tell you, I've been invited to Lady Penelope's on Thursday."

"Thursday, but that's tomorrow!"

"I know."

"Boys, could you leave us for a moment?" Jeff smiled and they went down to the pool.

"So, Grandma is ill, you were right Gordon" Alan sighed.

"This is awful, I wish we could help her, it's bad enough not being able to save victims on rescue missions, but not being able to save a family member is worse" Scott moaned and sank into a lounger.

"Do you think we'll be going to Penny's" John asked.

"Probably, although Dad didn't seem too keen about the idea."

"Poor Grandma" Gordon sat down beside Alan.

"So, I wonder if we will be going to England tomorrow?" Alan asked quietly.

"Who knows, to be honest, that's really between her and Dad" Scott plucked the guitar strings gently.

"I guess you're right, we'll find out whether or not we're going soon enough."

John shook his head "we should change the subject, we're all depressed but none of us can feel how Dad or Grandma is feeling."

"You're right John" Virgil smiled at his brother "say, what's the piece you're playing called Scott?"

Scott sat up "oh, it was during our crablogger episode, I heard it being played while we were there,it's called San Martino I think."

"It's really nice."

"That's what I thought when I first heard it, it's not too difficult either."

The boys stretched back and listened to Scott play, from the balcony Jeff looked down at his sons and smiled to himself, they were taking the whole situation much calmer than himself, Ruth joined her son and apologised quietly then leant against the balcony to hear her Grandson.

By the time the piece was finished Alan had fallen asleep on Gordon's shoulder and Virgil had his hands full of John.

"You were playing to distract us?"

"Was it that obvious?" Scott chuckled.

"Only to me" Virgil smiled gently laying John down on the bench and joined his brother.

"They needed something on their mind, other than Grandma."

"I understand Scott. How are you coping?"

"Well, out of us I've known Grandma longest, I just feel that I haven't been there enough for her."

"You've annoyed her enough times what with stealing samples of cake and stuff."

Scott laughed "it's just, I think about rescues and when we've returned home, she's always been looking relieved and I've barely acknowledged it" a tear came to his eye.

"That's not true Scott" Virgil said warmly.

"It is, I feel awful Virgil" Scott buried his face in his hands.

"Don't you even begin to think this illness is your fault Scott."

Scott got up and began to walk away "I need some time alone."

Virgil watched him leave the poolside and down to the beach, he sighed and returned to the lounge passing Jeff as he did.

"Virgil, is Scott ok?"

"I don't know Dad, he just broke down in front of me, not like him at all, Gordon maybe but not Scott."

"I'll go down and see if I can talk to him, where are the other three?"

"Down by the pool fast asleep, Scott and I left them to it."

"Alright Virgil, I'll see you later."

What Virgil didn't know was that John had been faking his sleeping act and very quietly had followed Scott down to the beach, there he found his eldest crying to himself.

"Scott?"

Scott jumped and hastily wiped his eyes "hey John, did Virgil leave?"

"Yeah, he's gone to the lounge I think, you alright?"

"Sure, just wanted some time alone I guess."

John scuffed the sand with his foot "don't take Grandma's illness on your shoulders Scott, there's nothing we can do, it's incurable."

"It may not have been if we had acted earlier on" Scott muttered to himself.

"Scott, she didn't want to tell us, it's a private matter" John's voice rose and from behind them Jeff shrank back.

Scott's eyes filled with fresh tears "we can't lose her John."

John closed his eyes and hugged his brother protectively "I know Scott, but we can't change the future that way."

Jeff decided to come forward "boys, you two are my strongest, there's something I need to tell you."

"Dad?" John frowned.

"Grandma has a month left at least, she's very frail."

"A month? What are we going to say to the others?" Scott asked lifting his head from John's chest.

"I don't know son. Look, I'm so sorry I haven't been looking out for you guys, it's tragic for me but especially hard on you."

"That's not true Dad, this is much harder for you, mum is gone and now your own mother."

"I know but I shouldn't have forced you guys to wonder what was going on and I'm sorry" Jeff looked down and sighed.

John comforted his father who ruffled his hair lightly then they returned to the house, Alan and Gordon were now in the lounge with Virgil.

"There you are, we were wondering where you guys had gone" Virgil smiled and stood up from the piano.

"We just went down to the beach and Dad met us down there."

"So Dad, are we going to Penny's tomorrow?" Gordon asked.

"Well we have no choice really."

"How are we all getting there, we can't take the birds."

"We'll take the jets. Ok, Alan you'll fly with Gordon, Scott with Virgil and Tintin you'll be with John, I'm flying with Grandma and Kyrano."

"FAB, let's hope no-one needs our help tomorrow" John smiled.


	3. Arrival at Penelope's

Later that evening the family began to pack for their trip to Penelope's, as Scott was finishing he heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

Virgil walked in "you nearly done?"

"Almost, you?"

"No, not yet."

"Then what's wrong?" Scott asked not so kindly.

"The exact question I came in here to ask you, when you walked off earlier."

Scott cut him off "yeah, I just went down to the beach for a bit."

"Don't hide it Scott, John's told me everything" Virgil smiled sorrowfully.

"I knew I couldn't trust him. So what, I cried, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No there isn't, unless it's my older brother who virtually doesn't cry at anything."

Scott grimaced slightly "Virgil listen to me, it's Grandma, our Grandma, she has one month left to live, can you see why I was crying!?"

Virgil was speechless "one month?"

Scott suddenly realised what he had just said, the one thing his father had told him to keep secret from Virgil "oh God, you weren't meant to hear that."

"And when was I supposed to know exactly? When she was _in_ the coffin!" Virgil cried.

"I'm sorry" Scott covered his eyes.

"I can't believe you were hiding that from me Scott" Virgil chocked up slightly and Scott joined his brother on the bed.

"This is hard Virg, but we've gotta be strong for Dad and Grandma especially Grandma" Scott fought against his own tears as he stroked Virgil's head.

"I know Scott, this crying isn't helping her out at all."

Down the corridor in her room Ruth was finishing her packing, she had decided that worrying about the cancer was only going to make her situation worse and now was focussing on visiting Penelope at her stately home, she had checked her bag three times already to make sure she had everything, the day drew to a close and the Island's residents went to bed, on the other side of the globe Lady Penelope was discussing the following day's arrangements with Parker.

"The ole family M'lady?"

"Yes Parker, they're accompanying Ruth, she's not well."

"Nothing serious I 'ope M'lady."

"I'm afraid so, she hasn't got long to live, it's cancer. Jeff is really worried and I can't imagine how the boys must be feeling" Penelope sighed "anyway, they'll need to sleep somewhere here, could you arrange some rooms Parker?"

"Certainly M'lady, we can spread them across the west and east wing of the house."

"Good, as long as there's enough room that's all."

Whilst Parker was busy redesigning the house Penelope worried about Ruth, was she in pain or anxious about forthcoming events?

The day went on as did the night on Tracy Island and it wasn't long until the roles swapped over, Jeff had everyone up at 7am to get their luggage into the jets, Brains had requested he stayed on the island, eventually the last jet left the runway and the family set themselves in for a very long flight to England.

"Scott, anytime you want me to fly for a bit let me know" Virgil smiled as Scott settled himself against his chair.

"Relax Virg, we've only been flying for an hour."

"I know but this is a jet not Thunderbird 1."

"How do I get stuck with you as my co-pilot" Scott laughed "you're such a nervous flyer."

"That's not true" Virgil pouted and gazed out at the clouds.

Scott leant over to ruffle his brother's hair "I won't put us in danger Virg."

"Then keep your eyes forward Scott" Virgil pushed his brother back.

"Keep that jet straight Scott" Jeff's voice came over the radio.

"Yes Dad" Scott said gruffly while Virgil fought against laughter.

In the jet behind Gordon and Alan were bored.

"I hate long journeys" Gordon moaned.

"Same, I wish there was a way to make this flight more exciting."

Gordon's eyes flashed mischievously "how about making a visit to Scott's jet?" and he pulled the jet alongside. Alan flipped his finger at his eldest and laughed.

"What the hell are you doing Alan?" Scott asked angrily over the radio.

"We're bored so we're trying to have fun."

"Stop it or you're going to crash."

"Under my flying? Ha, have some faith older brothers" Gordon snorted.

"That's what we're afraid of" Virgil winked through the window.

"Oh, live a little Virgil" Alan sighed.

"And this is why I'm always on missions and you're not Alan."

"Boys could you please stop?" Jeff ordered "let's just get to Penny's without an argument" four FABs told Jeff they had got the message.

A few three hours later the pilots swapped over all apart from Jeff.

"ETA now five hours."

"Hey Dad, what time will we arrive in England roughly?" Gordon asked.

"About 1pm hopefully, is Alan flying now?"

"Yes Dad. John how are you doing?"

"Fine Alan, I've taken over from Tintin, she's a very good pilot."

"I know, how is she?"

"I'm fine Alan, can't wait to land, this is the longest flight I think I've ever been on."

"Looking forward to seeing you soon. Oh shut up Gordon!" Alan's tone changed as Gordon had just made a kiss noise.

"Me too" Tintin giggled.

Finally England came into sight and the four jets headed towards Penelope's.

"M'lady, four h'aircraft approaching."

"That must be Jeff, tell him he can land behind the house."

"Yes M'lady."

It wasn't long before Penelope's lounge was full of Tracys, Ruth sat happily looking around at the large room.

"This is a lovely home Penelope" Ruth smiled.

"Thank you, and how are you all?"

"Very jetlagged but fine otherwise" Tintin laughed leaning against Alan's shoulder.

"Where's Brains?" Penelope asked.

"He decided to stay and look after the base, it would be too dangerous to leave it unmanned" Jeff smiled "he was pretty insistent, he sends his apologies."

"I completely understand, you wouldn't want someone to find those machines."

"Penelope, you must take me on a tour of this spectacular house" Ruth beamed.

"Of course Grandma-ma, I'll take you round tomorrow morning, how long are you planning to stay?"

"A couple days, we don't want to be away from the base for too long."

"Wonderful. Boys, if you'd like, you can borrow one of my cars tomorrow if you want to drive off anywhere" Penelope smiled.

"Thanks Penny" Scott returned the smile as his brothers nodded at the invitation.

"M'lady, should I start preparing dinner? Cook is waiting."

"Yes Parker, I think we'll take it in the dining hall, have you taken our guest's bags up yet?"

"Not yet m'lady."

"There's no need Parker, we'll take those up ourselves, c'mon boys. See you at dinner Penny" Jeff stood up and led his sons out to the jets to get the luggage.

Scott had been given his own room as had Gordon much to the other two's annoyance minus Alan who was sharing with Tintin, after dinner the family sat around the fire.

"So boys, what are you thinking of doing tomorrow?"

"We were thinking of going into London" Virgil smiled.

"London? Oh please let me come with you" Tintin begged thinking of the shopping opportunity.

"Of course Tintin, it would be cruel not to invite you" Gordon laughed.

"It certainly would" Tintin smiled back.

"Whose guitar case was by the door earlier?" Penelope asked tapping her cigarette into the ash tray.

"It's Virgil's but most of us borrow it" Gordon yawned.

"He couldn't bring the piano so this had to do" Alan grinned.

"Very funny" Virgil pouted.

"Virgil, don't listen to your brothers, there's a piano in the east wing, I don't play but from what I've heard you're quite an expert" Penelope smiled as Virgil's face lit up "I don't know why I keep it in there, no one sees it."

"I'll be back later" Virgil jumped up with his sherry and left to find the piano, moments later the family heard faint chords coming from down the hall.

"He'll be there for a while. How are you enjoying the house mother?" Jeff turned towards his mother who was relaxing by the fire.

"It's lovely, I'm having a great time here."

"Speaking of time, it's almost midnight, boys go and settle down, I'll get Virgil, he can finish serenading us tomorrow" Jeff stood up and ushered the boys out, all apart from Scott.

"Dad, you go and get some rest, you've been flying all night and most of today, _I'll _get Virgil."

"Alright son" Jeff sighed in defeat "see you in the morning Penny, mother" he left and Scott smiled.

"Goodnight Penelope, grandma" Scott hugged Ruth then went off in search of his brother.

Virgil was practically in the dark all apart from a small light on the piano and the gleam of the moon reflecting off the piano's shiny surface.

"Being the Phantom Virg?" Scott walked into the moonlight.

"Very funny, nah I'm just getting the feel to this piano" Virgil smiled back as he spread a chord under his fingers.

"Or avoiding going to bed in a strange place?"

The music paused "I'm not avoiding it."

"C'mon Virg, I know you better than any of the others, even dad. You hate sleeping in new places unless it's your bird or own bed."

"So what?" Virgil continued to play quietly, more conscious that the residents of the house were probably asleep.

"I'm just expecting to find you either curled up at the end of my bed or on the floor later tonight" Scott rolled his eyes and joined his brother on the stool.

"That won't happen" Virgil nudged the soft pedal into place as he heard the clock in the hall chime one "although I'm going to have to sneak past John."

"Virg, if you do come in tonight I won't mind ok?" Scott smiled although through the dim light Virgil could just see his brother's eyes glinting warmly.

"Thanks Scott. D'ya think I should close these curtains?"

Scott laughed softly "I wouldn't worry about it, by the way how are you playing in this light? I can barely see the keys myself."

"I know a piano backwards" Virgil shrugged playing an arpeggio without looking down "pretty easy for me."

"Notes and all?"

"Yep, quite useful in rooms like this."

For a moment Scott sat quietly listening to his brother at the piano, every sound was doubled in the room, the melody being played, the small creaking of the floorboard under Virgil's heel from the pedal and the faint clunk of the clock in the hall, Virgil sighed causing Scott to jump slightly.

"Sorry Scooter, didn't mean to make you jump there" Virgil smiled.

"Let's get some sleep Virg, we want to go into London looking fresh right?"

"Alright" Virgil lifted his foot off the pedal and stood up, Scott closed the lid and turned the light off before following his musical brother out into the dark hallway.

Later that night Virgil did make his way to Scott's room with his pillow and duvet and settled comfortably on the floor by Scott's bed, Scott rolled over in his sleep and smiled, he had heard Virgil come in. He cracked his eye open and looked down to where his brother was lying down, he stretched his arm down and stroked Virgil's head for a moment before going back to sleep.

_**Author's note: Thanks for following this story, couple more chapters to go then it'll be finished probably. It's not too sad yet but it will be, believe me I'm not looking forward to writing a death scene :( **_


	4. London and a concert

The next morning, to everyone's delight was bright and sunny.

"What a perfect day for the tour, are you boys and Tintin still going to London?" Penelope asked sipping her tea.

"You bet, we're leaving after breakfast, we want to get there before the crowds" Gordon grinned.

"Plus we've performed recues in London so it means we stand a less chance of being recognised" Scott added.

"Have fun."

"Guys, we better get going. Penny, what's your biggest car apart from FAB1? Virgil asked.

"If I may Sir, your best choice would be the seven seater Rolls" Parker cleared his throat.

"Yes take that one. You won't get a ticket parking that anywhere, the wardens know it too well" Penelope winked and Parker laughed.

"Thanks Parker, Penelope. Let's go" Scott stood up and followed Parker out to the garage to get the keys whilst the others went to get their money.

They all re-joined in the hallway looking very smart, Jeff laughed.

"Thanks Dad, we'll be home around lunchtime, probably" Virgil checked his watch.

"Take your time, it's your first time in London, go and enjoy yourselves" Jeff shook his head and signalled to them to leave.

The boys were barely out of the driveway before the first argument began.

"I still don't get how you're driving Scott, it doesn't seem fair" Gordon whined.

"Because I'm the eldest and unfortunately the one who's having to take full responsibility."

"It does seem a bit unfair Scott."

"Please John, don't take his side over this."

"Gordon is just as sensible as you."

There was a loud cry of laughter from Virgil "if Gordon was driving we would've crashed by now!"

"Shut up Virgil" Gordon hissed.

"Well it's true."

"Leave him alone Virg" Alan groaned "this is supposed to be a trip, not a drag."

"Exit for London is coming up Scott" Virgil pointed out.

"Thanks Virg."

"I say we park somewhere close to Oxford Street" Alan said looking out at all the buildings going past.

"Good idea Alan. We're nearly there now, how about down here?" Scott asked.

"Lots of parking places. Here looks good Scotty, nice work" John sat back.

Scott parked up and the others got out.

"Which way first?"

"Let's go down towards the centre. I think it's best we stick together. Hang on, where's Alan and Tintin?" Scott looked around but his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"They must've split when we all got out."

"Well as long as they get back in touch with us soon."

"You really think they'll get in contact? It's Alan and Tintin, this is a date for them" Gordon rolled his eyes.

"True. Alright, c'mon guys, we can enjoy London without them" Scott laughed nervously.

"Scott, relax" Virgil smiled and led his brother up the road away from the Rolls "besides you never know we might spot them."

After a couple of hours of shopping and wandering the streets, the family made their way back to the car, Scott had spoken to Alan hadn't really paid much attention, his eyes were focussed on the ring he had purchased for Tintin who kept talking about it and continuously thanking him.

Virgil got into the driver's seat much to Scott's disagreement, and decided they should treat themselves to the tourist attractions, they went on the wheel first and John pointed buildings and places worth visiting, then they walked round the Southbank before going back to the car and made their way to Trafalgar Square.

"I wonder how Grandma is enjoying her tour?" John asked as they sat around the fountain eating ice-cream.

Back at the house Grandma was being taken round the 1st floor.

"There are so many rooms."

"Yes, and I haven't opened them before until yesterday. For some reason all this time I've kept them as guest rooms" Penelope laughed "you're going to love this next room."

Penelope opened the door, inside was the biggest bathroom Ruth had ever seen, the bath took up most of the space in the room and was lit up by the large window which looked out onto the fields behind the house, home to the Tracy jets.

"Ruth, are you alright?" Penelope asked once they reached the study.

"I'm fine Penelope."

"Not in pain?"

"From the cancer? Constantly, but there's nothing I can do about that, so I'll let time decide."

"Oh Ruth, you can't talk like that" Penelope clasped Ruth's hand in hers.

"I'm not going to survive the end of this month, I need to embrace death as a friend."

Tears came to Penelope's eyes "you're so strong, I can't even begin to feel what you are going through."

"I dont know how the family will cope without me."

"There'll be home soon, I heard Jeff talking to Scott a moment ago on the phone or that watch system. Virgil still needs to play for us."

Ruth laughed "I'll tell you one thing about that boy, as soon as he steps through that door, he'll go straight to your piano."

Later that afternoon the boys re-entered the house and just as Ruth had said, Virgil went to the piano.

"Welcome back boys, how was London?" Penelope asked.

"Fantastic, makes a change from being stuck on an island" Alan smiled hanging his jacket up.

"There was so much to do" Gordon agreed and headed upstairs with his shopping.

In the east wing lounge Virgil could finally see the whole piano, it was a black baby grand, the main lid was open catching the late sun's rays as they bounced off the metal inside casting shadows into the belly of the piano, it was almost spotless, spare the thin layers of dust around the corners and the pedals which looked like they had never been used before except for last night's serenade.

Virgil drifted through a piece he had learnt when he was younger although this wasn't his piano, he felt free here, he could be himself, express himself and not be disturbed. He looked down at the shadow he was casting and smiled, this shadow didn't look like him, he was sitting proudly at the piano, in the corner of his eye he thought he could see another figure, a slender woman resting a hand on his shoulder, he paused playing and touched his shoulder and whispered mother before continuing, this time trying to force away tears which were silently forming in his honey coloured eyes. John quietly walked in and heard Virgil sniff.

"Virg, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Johnny, I'm fine" Virgil wiped his eyes.

"You left your stuff in the hall, Scott's taken it upstairs for you."

"Oh, I should've done that, I just, well, y'know."

"Yeah I know, you can't bare to be without music" John laughed as Virgil smiled shyly.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the garden, come and join us."

Virgil looked down at the keys and sighed "alright John."

"Scott's playing to everyone at the moment, he stole the guitar off Alan."

Virgil laughed "that's Scott for you I guess."

The two went to the garden where Scott was entertaining, Virgil went to sit beside him and smiled, Scott returned the gesture before turning back to the piece he was playing, Virgil recognised it to being a piece called 'Albatross' and sat back careful not to unbalance the swing chair Scott was sitting on the edge of to balance the guitar across his knees.

"That was beautiful Scott. Jeff, you certainly do have some talented boys" Penelope smiled as Scott sat back with Virgil.

"I guess I do Penny, well done Scott. Ah Virgil, when will you be entertaining Penelope and us? She's never heard you play."

"Later perhaps, but I promise I will" Virgil said stretching his legs.

"Let's have another round of drinks then?"

"Yes M'lady" Parker got up and left to get the orders.

Scott began to play again though this time just for background music, the family went back to lounging under Penelope's gazebo.

"Gordon, did you buy anything today?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it's not very special. Some gadgets for Thunderbird and little for myself, got a new shirt too."

"Like you don't own enough already?" Virgil laughed.

"You can never have enough shirts" Gordon winked "but you can have enough piano music."

Virgil rolled his eyes "it's new music."

"Who's it by?" Scott asked.

"Well, it's a collection of composers, one of those books with loads of material."

Scott crossed his legs "I see, and how much was it? I didn't see you purchase it."

Virgil looked guilty for a second "I got more than just that one book."

"Virgil, how much did you spend?" Jeff looked across at his son who was trying to hide in the pillows.

"£40 give or take" Virgil said quietly.

Jeff sighed "your playing better be worth that money Virgil. When you're practising, I want it to be from those books."

Virgil laughed "alright Dad."

"So Alan, is that ring going to lead to anything?" Penelope smiled as the next round of drinks was handed out.

Tintin laughed "as nice as that sounds, it's not anything like that, I just really liked the look of it and well, Alan bought it for me."

"It's beautiful, pure emerald isn't it?"

"I believe so."

"You're very lucky to have a man like Alan Tintin" Penelope smiled.

"I know" Tintin hugged Alan before turning back to her book.

"I'm going to start work on these pieces" Virgil stood up and went into the house.

"We'll give him an hour or two, then the concert will begin" Jeff said watching Virgil disappear into the house.

"That's a little cruel isn't it father?" Gordon smiled.

"Of course not, Penny, wants to hear Virgil play, and she will" Jeff looked over at Penelope who was talking to Tintin.

Meanwhile Virgil was playing happily through his new book, little did he know about the surprise he was about to receive, then the family came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Virgil asked leaping to his feet in surprise.

"You promised Penny Virgil" Jeff said edging her into the room.

"You know what we should do, set this room up like a dance floor" Tintin suggested.

"How would we do that exactly?" Gordon asked.

"We could turn the piano around against the window or something, is that alright Penelope?" Scott looked around the room for suitable space.

"That's fine. What a splendid idea, a dance to finish the evening!" Penelope smiled and sat down as the five boys turned the piano around so that Virgil was facing the open space for the dancing.

"Shall we 'ave all the lights on M'lady?" Parker asked lighting the candles.

"Yes Parker."

"Very good m'lady."

"Parker, you may have the evening off and watch the concert with us" Penelope smiled at her butler who bowed slightly.

"Thank you m'lady" Parker beamed and joined the family after turning on the chandelier.

"So, what dances am I playing?" Virgil asked sitting down at the piano.

"Just a piece everyone can get involved in, like a rag or something" Jeff smiled at his son who was suddenly looking nervous.

Virgil began to play a waltz and Jeff took Penny's hand to dance, while everyone got up to dance Scott walked over to Virgil.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"If I'm honest, no. I'm making this up as it is, I have no idea how to play a rag."

"Ha, good luck on that, we can't waltz all night" Scott laughed "hey wait, I've got an idea."

Scott left the room leaving Virgil to continue the waltz, then he ran back in with the guitar and re-joined Virgil at the piano.

"Have you heard of the Spanish tango?"

"Yeah, but I've never played one" Virgil answered gruffly.

"Follow my lead, once they've stopped waltzing I'll begin an intro, then we'll improvise" Scott smiled and sat down on the sofa next to the piano, he took a sip from his scotch then put it on the floor.

Penelope and Jeff were dancing together away from the main group of dancers and appeared to be making their own rhythm, they stayed like this until they noticed the music had changed and a guitar had been added to the piano, Scott had begun the tango and the rest of the family were all trying their own interpretations of the dance style, much to the amusement of Virgil who was trying to keep a straight face as he watched Gordon and Alan struggle with the Latin feel. Scott stamped his foot to keep the beat, his scotch bounced on each tap and across the room from him Ruth clapped her hands as she laughed along with her grandsons, John extended his hand and Ruth took it to dance.

Penelope sat by the window next to Scott and looked around the lounge, Jeff stood next to her smiling at his mother.

"I've never had so much entertainment in this house before" she laughed as the floor bounced with the vibrations from the tapping and dancing, most of the tapping coming from the guitarist beside her.

"Thank my two eldest for that" Jeff laughed as Scott winked.

"Virgil better play something calm after this, we're going to need it."

The tango went on for another few sections until all the dancers had given Ruth a twirl including Jeff and Penelope, Virgil finished the piece with a long glissando and the room broke into applause, Scott put the guitar down and high fived his brother.

"Great playing boys, Virgil, would you play something a little more soothing now?" Jeff praised.

"Sure dad" Virgil smiled and repositioned himself on the stool "has anyone heard Sarabande by Debussy?"

"I recognise the name but I don't recall what it sounds like" Penelope said sitting back in her chair.

"Well, I hope you like it."

Virgil began to play and the family fell silent, Ruth smiled happily then a thought occurred to her, funeral music, her own grandson would be the one playing most likely, as she thought about this small tears came to her eyes, she quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed and went back to focussing on the piece. Penelope gazed in admiration at the young man's talent, this piece sounded impossible and yet he had only had it for that afternoon, at one stage she swore Virgil played about fifteen notes across both hands for just one passage, however with the precision of the pedal every note was clear as crystal across the black and white blacks. In the end Virgil ended up treating the family to a small concert, before he finished he called Scott up.

"Y'know Penelope, all five of us are moderately good pianists" Virgil said ignoring Gordon's glare.

"Really? That's wonderful, you must play for me boys, before we retire for the night, please?" Penelope said almost begging.

"Scott?" Virgil stood up from the stool as Scott came forward not looking very happy.

"You had to didn't you Virg" Scott said in a lower whisper.

"Penelope is insisting Scott" Virgil whispered back and gently pushed Scott onto the stool.

Scott sighed and stretched his fingers before beginning to play. He played Chopin 'The Raindrop' with the just the same enthusiasm as Virgil, whilst the others settled back to watch Scott Penelope sat gobsmacked, quietly she got up went over to Jeff who was on the sofa along the wall opposite the piano.

"You didn't tell me he was _that_ good" she whispered.

"My wife taught these two as best she could before the other three came along" Jeff chuckled quietly "Scott was being taught first and that's when Virgil decided he wanted to learn too, they've helped each other improve ever since."

Penelope smiled "this is one part of Lucy they'll never forget."

Jeff nodded in agreement "yeah, at least I get to see her in my son's playing."

Scott eased his foot off the pedal and beckoned to John who ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll warn you now, this will be short and sweet, I wrote it myself" John half smiled at the audience and sat down to play.

The small piece turned out to be very beautiful save the odd shaky note as John's confidence faltered for a moment, Gordon came next and played a short jazzy number then Alan finished with a relatively simple prelude Virgil had taught him a couple years ago.

"Thank you so much boys, that was lovely."

"Cheers Penelope, we haven't played for anyone in ages" John laughed speaking for mainly himself and the two younger brothers who were still looking slightly pale from nerves.

"Don't give up for talent" Penelope smiled round at all of them who humorously were sitting in a line together.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed" Tintin stretched.

"Me too dear" Ruth yawned and got up.

The room began to empty all apart from Jeff and his two eldest who stayed behind in the darkening room.

"How's Grandma?" Virgil asked sitting at the piano.

"I don't know Virgil, she seems to be getting weaker."

"This is bad Dad, I suggest we get her home as soon as possible, say tomorrow afternoon" Scott joined Virgil at the piano.

"Tomorrow afternoon? That's very late notice Scott" Jeff turned towards his sons.

Scott shrugged "dad, we know she hasn't got long, we should get her home."

Jeff sighed "I know Scott."

"How about we leave the morning after tomorrow?" Virgil suggested reaching around his brother to reach a higher note which Scott played instead.

"Alright, in the morning we'll tell Penelope and start packing in the evening."

"FAB" Scott looked down at the floor.

"Come on you two, you've played enough tonight" Jeff hugged his boys then left the room.

"C'mon Virg, I want to talk to you."

Virgil closed the lid over the keys and left the piano to fade into the darkness of the room.

Virgil went to his room to grab his bedding but was stopped by John.

"Why do you keep going to Scott's room? You weren't here last night either."

"I'm sorry Johnny but it's just, I feel like I can really talk to Scott" Virgil hesitated by the door not wanting to see John's hurt expression "I'll see you in the morning."

Virgil left and hurried down the hall to Scott's room, John frowned and decided to follow, when he got to Scott's room the door was shut however he could hear muffled conversation from inside.

"I'm serious Virgil, grandma is getting weaker by the day."

"What are we going to do, fly her home or keep her here where Penelope can look after her?"

"I don't know Virg, flying her home seems the safest but here, well, she's on land and reasonably close to London's main hospital should anything happen."

Virgil nodded "she'll be heartbroken if she sees us fly home, we live directly on the other side of the world."

"This is tough, but we know the outcome on both sides, she's going to die and it's one life we can't save" Scott sighed then looked up as quiet sniffing came from outside the door, Virgil got up but Scott stopped him "let me."

Scott walked over to the door and opened it to reveal John who had his knees drawn up to his chin and arms hiding his eyes where tears were freely falling.

"Jonny?"

John looked up, his sapphire eyes brimming with unshed tears, tracks lined his cheeks where others had fallen.

"John, what's wrong?" Virgil asked coming over to join Scott.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong" John snapped tearfully causing the tears to fall "arranging these midnight discussions about Grandma."

"Not so loud John, come inside and we'll talk" Scott helped John to his feet and led him inside and onto the bed.

"We're sorry John, we just didn't want everyone to know" Virgil sighed apologetically.

"But why this long? We were going to find out sooner or later" John asked crossly.

"There was never a time which felt appropriate" Scott said putting his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"What are you going to do about grandma then?" John dried his eyes on his sleeve.

"We've yet to decide, which idea sounded best to you?" Virgil asked running a hand through his hair.

"It sounds cruel but keeping her here with Penelope isn't a bad idea. What if dad stayed here too?" John suggested as Virgil sat down on the floor in front of them.

"Dad staying here? I doubt it, he freaked out when Penelope made him take a vacation away from the Island" Scott laughed lightly "I still don't think he trusts me after that."

"You mean being in charge?" Virgil smirked.

"Precisely, also I have a feeling he'd work himself into an emotional wreck, y'know trying to organise a rescue and a medical condition at the same time."

John nodded in agreement "I guess your right Scooter."

"I'm going to get some sleep, all this chatting and the music fiasco earlier has worn me out" Virgil yawned.

"Me too, see you in the morning fellas" Scott smiled "by the way, nice playing you two."

"Us? Scott, what about your playing? You were great! Playing a whole tango and then a piano piece like Chopin" John said raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, well thanks John, you shan't catch me doing anything like that again for a while."

John got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight."

"Where are you going? I didn't say you had to leave."

"I can stay?" John's eyes lit up.

"Sure, c'mon" Virgil smiled and made space for John to join him under the duvet.

"Thanks Virg."

"What are older brothers for?"

The trio settled down to sleep all thinking of each other's performances a couple of hours ago, John smiled in his sleep, he had such a talented set of brothers, how he wished he wasn't always up in space.


	5. Goodbye Grandma

In the morning the trio went off to find Jeff early before breakfast.

"Dad we really need to discuss something with you" John pulled his father's arm.

"What's wrong John?"

"It's the arrangement about tomorrow morning."

"I thought we had sorted this out?"

"But Dad, we're wondering if Grandma should stay here close to a hospital rather than going back to the island" Scott butted in.

"A hospital? But that would mean, me staying with her, here" Jeff suddenly looked very serious.

"Dad, I can run the base, please trust me" Scott begged "she's your mother."

Jeff sighed "of course I trust you Scott" suddenly there was a cry from upstairs, Jeff ran out and looked up to see Penelope in tears.

"Penelope, what's happened?"

"You need to come up."

"Wait there Penny. Boys, stay here, Scott go and get your younger brothers and keep them downstairs" Jeff sprinted up the stairs and joined Penelope, they went into Ruth's room and Jeff slammed the door behind him.

"She won't wake up and she has a high temperature, she's still breathing but she's very weak."

"Right, Penny call an ambulance, she needs hospitalisation as soon as possible."

Penelope nodded and left the room to make the call, as she passed the boys Alan stood up.

"Is Grandma ok?"

"She's fine Alan, don't worry" Penelope smiled sorrowfully and hurried to the phone.

"This isn't good guys, Grandma must be very ill" Virgil cupped his chin in his hands.

"We can't do anything Virg" John said sadly.

"Hold it a second. Penelope is calling an ambulance" Gordon tipped his head to the side.

"Oh god, she isn't?!" Alan's eyes widened in horror.

"No no Alan. She must be sick or something" Scott hurried over to his youngest blonde and hugged him tightly.

For the next few minutes the boys sat quietly until the sound of a siren rushed towards the house, Parker opened the door and the crew ran in with a stretcher, they disappeared into Ruth's room and closed the door, movements later they returned and carefully carried Ruth downstairs who was attached to a drip. Jeff followed solemnly.

"Scott, Virgil I need to go to the hospital with Penelope, I'll call you when you can come. In the meantime look after your brothers."

The house returned to silence all apart from Alan's sudden sob followed by Gordon.

"Guys, crying won't help Grandma" Virgil said comforting Alan whilst John pulled Gordon into a hug where he buried his face into John's shoulder tears flowing freely.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Alan asked tearfully, Scott looked at Virgil nervously.

"We don't know, she's very frail. I don't think she has long."

"We can't just sit here!" Gordon snapped.

"Dad's ordered us too, he'll call us when we're allowed to see her."

The boys split up around the house, Tintin came downstairs very confused only to catch Scott kick the table and break down in tears, Tintin jumped the last two stairs and joined Scott.

"Hey? What's wrong?" she asked softly putting an arm around him.

"Grandma is dying and there's nothing I can do about it" he sobbed into his hands.

"It's an eternal illness, there was never anything you could've done" Tintin sighed watching Scott's tears fall under his hands.

"I just can't bear to see her go" behind Scott John watched from the doorway, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Am I going to have five crying Tracys to look after today?" Tintin asked with a small laugh as she noticed John outside, Scott looked up and sniffed.

John joined them in the lounge and sat on the other side of his brother, he mouthed to Tintin to find Alan.

"Don't worry about Grandma Scotty" John wiped his own tears away.

"But, she's dying" Scott looked out at the window.

"I know Scott, we're all worried about her but think what it's doing to Dad."

Scott bit his lip "I wonder how he's coping."

John leant against Scott's shoulder and sighed, suddenly they heard some harsh chords coming from down the hall.

"Looks like Virgil isn't coping very well."

"It's his only way of expressing deep emotions" Scott looked out towards the hall and sighed unhappily "c'mon, we better go and see if he's ok."

John and Scott headed down the corridor towards the music, they reached the room and leant by the doorframe, at the piano Virgil was playing furiously, it sounded like almost every note was being pressed and the pedal squeaked in agony, Scott hung his head. John went in slowly until he was facing his brother, Virgil looked up into his brother's eyes and stopped playing, then he started to cry. Scott ran into the room to join John at the piano, he wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck while John moved Virgil's fingers off the keys.

"Hey Virg, you don't need to murder the piano" Scott laughed.

"I had to, there's nothing we can do for her" Virgil sighed.

"Dad will call us soon and Grandma will be fine, just wait."

No sooner had John said that the phone rang, Scott rushed over to it followed by his other brothers, they all hoped it was good news.

"Scott this is your father. You guys can come over" Jeff's voice sounded thick.

"How is she?"

"Just come over. I'll meet you by the entrance" Jeff hung up and Scott sighed.

"Well Scott, how is she?" Gordon asked impatiently.

"He didn't say, but we're allowed to go over now" Scott looked away his throat dry, something was clearly wrong at the hospital.

"Then let's go, for god's sake" Virgil said grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah. John do you want to drive?"

"Alright. Scott you ok?"

"Worry about me later, we need to get to the hospital."

When they reached the hospital they spotted FAB1 and parked beside her then they went to meet Jeff, he looked pale and there was a hint of fear in his eyes, something his sons hadn't seen for a while, not since their mother had died fifteen years ago.

"Dad, what's happened?" Virgil asked quietly.

"She hasn't got long boys, a day or two" Jeff answered, shock fell on all five faces.

"A day? But you said she had a month" Scott said fiercely.

"The cancer has spread, it's headed towards her vital organs."

"Is there anything we can do?" John asked trying to hide his tears.

"We need to go and say goodbye" Jeff sighed and laid his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Goodbye?" Alan looked up and wiped his tears away "now?"

"Yes. I'll take you to her room."

The family got into the lift and headed up to the third floor, although the corridor didn't look long it felt like a trek to reach Ruth's room, they entered and Penelope stood up tearfully, then she shook Ruth's shoulder gently.

"Ruth, your grandsons are here to see you."

Ruth opened her eyes and with help from Penelope sat up to look at the boys.

"Here to see an old frail woman?" she smiled.

"Grandma, you can't die" Gordon sobbed.

"Yes I can dear, the time has come, keep up the swimming my little water baby" Gordon smiled and kissed Ruth cheek as she hugged him.

"You bet. Goodbye grandma."

"Sprout, come here" Ruth extended her hadn't to Alan, Tintin pushed him forward "you may be the youngest Ali but you are just as strong as your older brothers, remember that. I owe you my life for saving mine at that bridge a couple months ago."

"Thanks granny" Alan smiled and hugged her tightly.

John went to the bed and knelt down "I wish I hadn't been in space for all the time you've been with us on the island" this made Jeff feel slightly guilty "but someone has to watch the stars and listen out for distress calls."

"Oh John you little star. I've already talked to your father about that, it's all taken care of" Ruth winked and John smiled.

"Every night I'll wish on a star I've called Ruth" John hugged Ruth then stood up wiping his tears away.

Virgil looked down at his feet until Ruth called him over.

"Virgil, thank you for everything you've done for me and played for me" she laughed "I can honestly say I'm going to miss you playing the piano. Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Never give it up, ever" Ruth squeezed Virgil's hand and he hugged her, at that point he completely broke down, Jeff went over to comfort his son.

Finally Scott walked over to Ruth, his expression was blank yet in his eyes were all the emotions he was actually feeling.

"Scott, my strong leader. Don't worry about me and whatever you do, do not carry my passing on your shoulders."

"But."

"No buts Scott, you don't need it. Look after your brothers and continue to save lives, I'm sorry you couldn't save mine but there are others who desperately need you to save theirs."

Scott sighed "I promise grandma, having you on the island has been fantastic. I've got to admit, it won't be the same without your cooking" there was laughter from this, he leant down and hugged Ruth before taking Virgil in his own arms.

Jeff led his sons out into the lounge area of the hospital, Tintin stayed with Grandma to say her own goodbyes.

"What now Dad?" John asked rubbing Virgil's arm rhythmically.

"I've booked us into a hotel for the night, just in case."

"What do we do until the evening then?"

Jeff looked at his watch "boys, go back to Penelope's, I'm going to stay here with grandma."

"Alright, are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Scott looked up.

"Yeah, it's fine, I don't want you hanging around a hospital all day" Jeff smiled and turned back to the corridor passing Tintin as he went.

With heavy hearts the boys went back to the mansion, when they walked in the house felt even bigger, Tintin, who had been very quiet for the whole trip, suddenly began to cry.

"What are we going to do without her?"

"We're just going to have to try, c'mon Tintin we're International Rescue" Alan said trying to sound cheerful.

"And this is family Alan, not a rescue of strangers" Gordon grimaced.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't, you're not making sense. How can you compare this to a simple rescue?"

"Gordon lay off him" Scott rolled his eyes.

Gordon turned quickly "shut up, for the first time in your life Scott, butt out!"

Scott backed down too shocked to speak.

"I only meant that we've seen death before and we've saved lives. This is just one defeat."

"You're just digging yourself deeper" Gordon's eyes were livid.

"Guys please stop" John pleaded, suddenly Gordon flipped and pushed John back, hard. He staggered and fell onto the marble floor twisting his wrist in the process, he hissed in pain.

"Gordon calm down!" Virgil shouted immediately crouching down next to John.

Gordon swore and ran upstairs, Alan sighed and went out to the garden with Tintin.

Tears of pain leaked under John's lashes and fell to the floor, Scott joined Virgil and rested John against his knee.

"Johnny, you ok? Gordon was way out of line to do that."

John sniffed and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes "yeah I'm alright, although I think I've twisted my wrist."

"Here, let me feel it" Virgil took it gently and felt around the bones "it's not broken, just bruised, we'll get some ice on it. Come with me."

John got to his feet with help from his older brothers and went to the kitchen whilst Scott went off to find Gordon.

Gordon sat on his bed with the guitar resting against his knee, when Scott walked in he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Come to lecture me Scott?" Gordon hissed.

"For god's sake Gordon grow up. There was no need to yell at Alan like that."

Gordon plucked the strings with agitation "you heard him Scott."

"Gordon, he was trying to reassure Tintin that were going to be ok. I know we're not going to be, but we can't let this get in the way of business" Scott persisted.

"Jesus, you're just as bad as Alan" Gordon stood up from the bed.

"Go and apologise to Alan" Scott closed his eyes "by the way you really hurt John."

Gordon's eyes widened in guilt "is he ok? I didn't mean to push him over just not to interfere with..."

"With your argument"

"Yeah."

Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder and rain began to pour down from the sky, outside in the garden Tintin was desperately trying to pull Alan back towards the house but he was having none of it. Tintin sighed and ran back in through the kitchen where John was rubbing his wrist.

"Tintin, where's Alan?" Virgil asked removing an ice pack from John's wrist.

"Still outside, I tried to bring him in but he wouldn't listen."

"Looks like our Alan is being a stubborn diva" John laughed.

"I wonder how Scott's getting on with Gordon?" no sooner had Virgil said this did Scott storm into the room.

"He is so irritating when he gets in a temper."

"I guess you couldn't get Gordon to talk?" Virgil laughed.

"Oh no, he talked. He just wouldn't listen."

"The troublesome two" John shook his head.

"The terrible two more like" Scott leant against the counter.

"Let's go and get Alan" John put the ice pack down.

"But it's raining" Virgil whined.

"And Alan will get hyperthermia if we don't go and get him" Scott opened the door.

There was a flash of lightning which lit up the garden and Scott spotted his youngest brother in one of the garden chairs his head buried in his hands, the three ran over and joined him.

"C'mon Alan, let's go inside" Scott suggested.

"What for?" Alan sniffed.

"To avoid getting a cold for a start."

Alan shrugged "I don't care" he looked up slightly and that's when Scott realised Alan was out here to avoid his older brothers seeing his tears.

"Is it grandma?"

"Partly. Also I feel like everyone hates me."

"No-one hates you Ali" Virgil smiled flicking back a strand of wet hair.

"Gordon does."

"Gordon isn't everyone" Scott smiled and looked up towards the house not seeing Gordon staring out.

"When grandma dies, who's going to look after us?" Alan asked tearfully.

"Dad will, and we'll look after each other like we usually do" Scott smiled.

Gordon came down and stood by the kitchen door, then called out.

"Alan, come here, I want to talk to you."

Alan looked up and wiped his eyes, his tears now mingling with the rain, Scott pushed him forward and then followed, Virgil and John close behind.

"Alan, I'm really sorry about earlier, please can you forgive me?" Gordon smiled feebly.

"Really, you're sorry?"

"Yes. It was wrong of me" Gordon hugged his brother and grinned.

"Um guys, not that we're glad that you two have made up, but could you possibly move further into the house? It's pretty wet out" Virgil laughed as John suddenly sneezed.

They all went to the bathroom and dried off, then they moved into the lounge and lit the fire.

"What time should we go to the hotel?" John asked hugging his knees as he leant against Virgil's legs.

"When it gets dark I suppose" Scott answered.

"We could just stay here and call Dad if anything happens" Alan said still drying his hair.

"Well it's coming up to sex already, I'll give him a call" Virgil said and turned to face his watch.

"Virgil, why are you calling?" Jeff asked in a low voice.

"We were wondering if we should stay here instead of the hotel?"

Jeff hummed thoughtfully "alright Virgil, stay at Penny's tonight, I'll call later to see if you guys are ok."

"FAB dad."

The evening went on quietly until bedtime, the boys stayed in the lounge together, they had moved into the second lounge where Virgil had played them a piece their mother used to play to them when they were younger on the piano before they settled down to sleep on the sofas in the room. At the hospital Jeff and Penny stayed in the ward whilst Parker had gone to a room in the hotel, around one in the morning Virgil's watch beeped, he lifted his head from Scott's chest and rubbed his eyes.

"Boys, I have tragic news, Grandma has gone."

"What?" John asked sitting bolt upright.

"She passed away in the night."

"Dad we're on our way" Scott got to his feet "well come on fellas, Dad needs us" he turned to dace his brothers who were all pale.

Eventually they parker up outside the hospital and joined their father by their grandma's bedside where they wept.

"Where is she being buried?" Scott asked his dark eyes pale with tears.

"The graveyard a couple miles away, it's where she wished" Jeff said through his tears.

The funeral took place a couple days later in a small church, Virgil didn't play the piano but told the pianist the pieces to play, afterwards they went back to Penelope's and decided to invite her back to the island that evening. It was a long sad journey back, no-one really wanted to talk, yet as the hours went by and base came into sight the four jets sped up a little. That night they lit candles around a photo of Ruth and looked the door to her room, then they had their own memorial service for her and buried some of the possessions around the base of the mountain.

_ **Afterword: John went back up to Thunderbird 5 but Jeff changed the rota to every three weeks instead of every month. Scott didn't carry Ruth's passing and kept his grandma's promise of looking out for his brothers on missions. the house wasn't the same without Ruth but the family decided that grieving wasn't going to bring her back. **_

**_Author's note: Well that's it, done. I'm not going to be killing off other characters for a while, it's hard. Thanks for the reviews and followers xx if anyone wants me to do any re-rights of any episodes let me know :) x_**


End file.
